happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 13)
Chapter 13 is the 13th chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Defeat the Seals". (WARNING: This chapter feature blood and character deaths that may not be for young users until the age of 15+) Plot (After everyone is getting back in a group from leaving the cove, meanwhile at Adelie-Land) *Roy: We are almost done fixing the pile. What a earthquake mess. *Lovelace: Who could have done it? *Roy: I don't know. We better think. *Lovelace: From the mystic beings, the power of god will know! (Back with the group) *Rimon: Hey Phoenix, will you get back home? *Phoenix: I will start heading that way. *Rimon: I will lead my adelie colony back the way they were. *Phoenix: Okay, everyone! Return to Emperor-Land. (Everyone is returning to Emperor-Land while Rimon will lead the adelie group together. In King Penguin-Land) *Manny: Sucks! We can't even go camping! *George: Relax, i can do whatever i want. *Manny: You will not forgive this. I ruined a penguin colony for everyone when i made a lot of mistakes back then. The Leopard Seal enemy Rojas is coming when he has the time to eat us with chicken and pork. *George: I will not believe this. Rojas is a leopard seal monster. *Elder 1: George! The fur seals are coming! *George: Fur seals! (A pack of fur seals appeared and planning to eat a king penguin) *Chiny: They are four of them! *George: Jesus Christ! What will we do? *Manny: Fight back! (The chinstraps and the king penguins fight againist the fur seals) *Manny: Elders come! We need to think! (The chinstrap with the elephant seals fight againist the fur seals. A fur seal bite a elephant seal and Chiny kicks the fur seal for biting the elephant seal) *Chiny: Leave him alone! (A fur seal roar at Chiny and ran away from the battle) *Manny: Hey George, what will we do to stop the fur seals? *George: We must use the sticks to hit the seals. *Manny: Great idea. (The same crabeater seal from Chinstrap-Land appeared to get revenge on the chinstraps. Meanwhile with the emperor chicks) *Mumble: We are almost to Emperor-Land. *Phoenix: Just one mile away and then we will get here at last. *Mumble: Cool. (Back at King Penguin Land, the chinstrap penguins defeated a fur seal, they were shocked that the same crabeater seal arrived to get revenge on the penguins) *Manny: That monster caused the earthquake and mess! *George: That crabeater seal? (The crabeater seal roared at the fur seals and the defeated one get up as he fight againist the crabeater seal. The elephant seal appeared fighting back at them.) *Manny: Continue the fight! (The king penguins and chinstrap penguins worked together as they defeated one of the fur seals. Two fur seals and one crabeater seal is left to go.) *Manny: Okay! You are having a payback! (The crabeater seal roared and bite the fur seal's body which make the blood coming out) *Manny: *cover his eyes* Can't watch! *Crabeater Seal: You can never defeat me if i have the power to do this. *Manny: Do something and GET OUT! *Crabeater Seal: *roars* (Rojas the leopard seal appeared and killed the crabeater seal as he jumped on the fur seal to bite him. Then he kicked the fur seal's tail and bite him back.) *Manny: *open his eyes* What the? Is this true? (The elephant seals watched the leopard seal biting the fur seal) *Rojas: You have failed to stop the penguins. I did the same to Mumble HappyFeet. *Manny: Mumble....Happy Feet? *Rojas: YOU! YOU HAVE CAUSED THE EARTHQUAKE! *Manny: I didn't! The crabeater seal did! I AM GIVING YOU A SCAR! (Manny beaked Rojas's head and gave him a V-shaped scar by having blood come) *Rojas: *growls* MONSTER! MY VOICE CHANGED THE WAY YOU HAVE STARTED! *Manny: You killed the seals and almost killed everyone on Antarctica like Boss Skua did. *Rojas: You dumping. I know where you lived. *George: GET OUT! DON'T COME BACK EVER AGAIN! (Rojas went back into the water as everyone cheered for saving the King Penguin colony) *Manny: We did it! *George: You saved us! You are our hero! *Chiny: Manny, i'm so glad that Rojas is good for sure. *Manny: Now let's put the dead seals back in the water so the skuas can eat their bodies for lunch. *Chiny: We should get packing for sure. *Manny: Man, i gotta get back home from my adventure. (The chinstrap penguins returned home from Chinstrap-Land as Mumble continue to narrate) *Mumble: Antarctica is changing each day. Manny returned to Black-footed Land, The adelie penguin colony returned to Cape Adare, Rimon, Renny and Dime returned to Adelie-Land and tge emperor chicks returned to Emperor-Land. At last! (In Adelie-Land) *Roy: Welcome back boys! Meet Lovelace. *Rimon: Hi. *Lovelace: Hello there. (Back in Emperor-Land) *Mumble: Now this is the life. *Seymour: It's good to have you back. *Phoenix: It's good to be back. *Noah: Welcome back everyone! *Mumble: Hey Noah. *Noah: You decided to return and celebrate everything you had. (Snowflakes were falling as the snowstorm appears) *Mumble: Snowstorm! *Noah: Everyone cover yourself! Let's go! This is a drill! (Everyone was protecting their bodies when the water was about to freeze and the ice was melting back. Antarctica has changed the way it looked) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 14) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 12) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters